A Creeper's Life in Fazbear's Pizza
by Kevz1436
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first 'chapter' story of the week. I hope ya'll like it. Promise me, I do not own this story. Btw before reading this, I was narrating as the Creeper from Minecraft. So hope you liked this. No hard feelings and no foul languages plz :)
1. Welcome to Fazbear's Pizza

Hello, my name's Creep. I'm joining my school's field trip for today. It was a fun field trip for all of us. We could even go swimming and fishing (which is kinda boring), and telling scary stories and more. But when I get in the bus, the endermen kicked me out of the bus. They think I was a nerd to join in. So, they left me behind, alone in the school. They were laughing hard as I started to get lonely. But, at my distance, I saw a poster that says, "Help Wanted, nightguard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I was happy, my mouth grew wide as my eyes were shocked of this poster. But I accepted the job.

One day later*

This is my first time to be a night guard. I was all-in to my chilling bones. I met a guy wearing a business uniform at the front door of the pizzeria. His name was Stanley McGunderson. I talked to him and told him that I'm ready for the new job. "Hey little dude, I heard you knew this place before when your father became the first nightguard. It was kinda tragic backstory about your father. So, you ready for the first night of the day? He asked me, "Of course, I'm ready!" I was very enthusiastic about my first job in Fazbear's Pizzeria. I went around to see cool stuff. I heard this is a FNaF 2 styled pizzeria for me. Cuz' I saw the toy animatronics at the show stage, where I first go to. Then I went to the prize corner. Full of prizes and stuff, plushies. They are all good. Until, I got a shock from The Puppet. He was like jumping at me with his eyes glowing in white. I was very suprised as I laughed out from my mouth to Stanley's face.

I also went to the party rooms where the children filled the whole room. They were happy for my arrival and the business guy beside me. I went in to the Game Area where I saw children riding the carousel with their faces smile. Balloon Boy was giving me a balloon for my first time here. 'How nice he is' I thought to myself. The business guy showed me the Parts and Service room. I saw those old animatronics that are withered and broken. "Freddy was my favorite animatronic. Why would he became broken?" I asked with a sad heart. "Don't worry, little dude. He will be alright." He said to me patting my head. I went in to the Kid's Cove. All I saw was Foxy 2 was broken by kids playing with it. The staff before can now longer named 'Mangle'. I went in to my office as the business guy told me to enjoy my job. It was just a moment that a business guy just said,

Stanley: Who's ready for Freddy?!

Kids: ME!

I used my monitoring camera to check on the show stage. They were so happy as the animatronics are singing 'kiddie songs' whic it's kinda good for them to experience the joy and happiness around. Now its 10pm on my watch and it was fantastic to say that: I'M DOING THIS RIGHT NOW! The kids were leaving the pizzeria as my job begins in the midnight.


	2. Toy-ing Around

**12 am**

At last! My job is finally here! Now it's time for me to watch and eat my favorite pepperoni pizza. I heard a phone ringing at my desk. I called a person on phone during my shift.

(FNaF 2 phone call)

His call was making me bored as the clock stays in 2am as I didnt notice. I muted his call as I became irritated to his messages. I checked the camera on show stage first then the vents for banging sounds. I was really quick at this as this thing starts to be boring.

 **1 am**

Finally again, my job begins. I tried to watch the FnaF animations at youtube by ihascupquake. I also checked on the Google for this guy named Scott... something. I really like his face and his games as I'm playing his game, TINPB. I was playing it until the end of the 2am. I really blowed my mind as my face is getting tired of all this watching

 **2 am**

It was still exciting though, I'm getting used to this watching all animations. I'm really happy that the night became happier. I knew this was better than my field trip. How exciting of me? I heard that the phone guy's call has a doubt about it. But not really a doubt, I was just wondering about it. I checked the show stage for the animatronics then kid's cove, parts/service, and mostly the game area. I wounded the music box in case when 3am comes.

 **3 am**

I checked the show stage and...Toy Bonnie's gone. But, how did it moved? I checked for the cameras and there, he's at the party room, blocking my view. He went inside to the left/right air vent. I didnt know which vent is he. I put on my freddy mask before he came in. After I put my mask on, Toy Bonnie began sliding infront my mask then disappeared. How did THAT happen? I put out my mask then I checked again the show stage. Now...Toy Chica's gone.

 **4 am**

This is not happening to me. They actually moved. And here it comes, ta..ta..ta Toy Freddy's gone. I hope they can't kill me. I checked out to the game area and, he's there. Staring at me from the distance. I was kinda away from him. I heard the banging sounds coming from, Toy Chica and aaahhhh... She's here! Gotta hide!

*Wears Mask*

 **5 am**

I think they are gone. Gone except Toy Freddy. He was looking at me like that, he was scary and I was like: 'Oh no you di'ent'. I hid myself in a mask quickly before he came here with a smile stays like that. Here's a fun fact: When an animatronic came here in the office, he/she will make a smile like uh... killer smile, happy smile or any other smiles. That was just creepy. I cant wait to see the light of my eyes again. If only I would eat my last slice of pizza as the end of my...

* **6am** *

WOOHOO! IN YO' FACE! I WON *eats pizza* THANKS YOU GUYS, IM SO HAPPY I COULD JUST CRY *tears fall off meh eyes* WEEEEE...!


	3. The Discussion

ITS MY FIRST TIME BEING SAVED BY THE LIGHT! I mean sorry for the scream.

I checked the cameras for the kids in the show stage. They were all so happy as if they are like babies trying to cheer for their mommies up. The kids are jumping for joy and eating their slices of pizza with their orange juices on a straw. I saw this business guy again. He was calling me from the Kid's Cove and he was like this:

(Note: B.G. means business guy) *phone call*

BG: Hey, little creepster, how are ya?

Me: Just fine sir. I'm getting the hang of this job.

BG: It seems you're just fine. Ya know, most creepers or any mobs lost the first night. They were never wearing masks, checking the monitor, and winding the music box. As well its their fault for not having a solution. So kid, I'll tell ya somethin'. It's about those animatronics.

Me: Yeah?

BG: Well, as you can see. The bots are set in 'free roaming mode' at night. We y'all know that anyway. One of the animatronics are moving last night and they were searching for the nightguard to eat/jumpscare at him/her. I wonder who are those animatro-

Me: It's ok. I heard enough, sir.

BG: Great! Now if you may please leave me be, I have some inspection to do at the Kid's Cove to work on. I'll see ya tomorrow, kid. *ends call*

I have the best feeling in life was those animatronics are happy and smiling at those kids. Then a bad feeling for me is the animatronics nearly jumpscared me for this kinda job. I was eating my pizza at the office while I'm listening to my favorite FNaF music (Just Gold) with the animatronics in place. I was looking at a strange animatronic that secretly went to the parts/service room without any kid noticing it. It was color yellow with his body broken, lost ear, kinda withered though, he was similar to Bonnie but he was...gold. I didnt see a new golden animatronic before. Besides, I was watching the birthday party in the party room 4. It was Jason's birthday, my old schoolmate. He was a skeleton with Golden Freddy beside him. He was blowing his candles as the children were screaming at the party room for a celebration.

I checked the monitor for the business guy. He was in the parts/service room alone, inspecting a golden suit. After he inspected it, I checked the Kid's Cove for Mangle. They were leaving her alone. But when I get back to the parts/service room, the business guy is dead. I saw his corpse lying on the floor with a pool of blood and several injuries. Not only that, the suit is gone, too. I quickly lower the monitor and wear my mask on as the suit passed by the office and almost caught me to death.

 **3 am**

I cant believe that the suit is on the rampage and PUPPET! I saw him jumped to my face as he was...scared too. "You must come with me, to Party Room 1." "Okey?" I said to him.

I went inside to the party room with the puppet behind me. And there I saw, those Toy Animatronics from last night. I didnt notice the old animatronics were still not activated even though not a single movement. I sat down infront of the puppet, facing all the toy animatronics even BB. I was trying to explain what's going on and why did they dragged me here? (If the briefing is boring, skip to the next chapter).

Toy Freddy: We are all here to discuss about the new suit mysteriously entered the pizzeria without a single eye caught a fish moving. Can anyone explained who that is?

Toy Chica: It's just Golden Freddy. He was celebrating with the inspector around Kid's Cove awhile ago.

Toy Bonnie: Maybe it's just a hallucination. We all do.

Mangle: Maybe its a 2nd Bonnie suit

BB: Maybe its-

Me: Maybe its a golden withered suit!

*All animatronics stare at me*

Me: It's true, I saw it. With the business guy inspecting the suit without knowing he's alive, the suit jumped over the business guy and killed him. The corpse was found by some police dudes who were called by a male kid. When the police went in the room, the suit's gone. It magically disappears by walking or teleporting.

Mangle: How did you know?

Me: I saw that suit walking through the pizzeria all the way to parts/service room without anyone noticing it. If he was noticed, then he should've ran away or kill a child with his parents around. I was busy at my break time. I noticed that guy on the room where the suit was placed.

Puppet: Then the suit must've replaced old Bonnie's sit action with his same style. We must find out who it-

?: QUIET DOWN!

Me: Old Freddy...

Old Freddy: I noticed that suit. He was new here, but withered and broken. He's responsible for the death of this 'business' person I know his name.]

All: Who is it?

Old Freddy: It's...Springtrap.


	4. The Discussion pt2

All: SPRINGTRAP!?

Old Freddy: Yes. He was a new animatronic that makes us displeased with his presence. I may not be there, but I recognize his presence to the pizzeria. He was an animatronic that is worn by Purple Man.

Toy Freddy: Wait, you mean the one who broke the rules?

Toy Chica: I think yes. First rule is "No sudden movements." He must been jumping on the suit before he gets chased by the ghosts. Next is, "No breathing." He must've laughed at the ghosts because he cant find him.

Toy Bonnie: Those aren't rules, they are strategies/tips about wearing a suit and it was broken by the purple man just like he told. It was a simple thing that he was kinda responsible for the death of the business guy until this creeper right here was telling the truth.

Me: I did! I just saw it!

BB: Calm down. Here, have a balloon.

*gets balloon*

Mangle: With his ability to take over the pizzeria, he can kill every one of us even...you.

Me: Guys. I have an idea. By the time before my father went here, he was jumpscared several times by all of you. Well, his name is not Jeremy. And its not.

Puppet: I think we are all agreed on this discussion. But someone's gonna-

(Note: is Golden Freddy)

: I can handle him. I once jumpscared a person in the office. Now its a scare that belongs to the Springtrap. I'll attack him. You, check on the animatronics including me. It's your chance to be the face of the *evil* I mean the 'pizzeria'.

Me: I'll do it.


	5. Gold vs Gold

This is my time to become the hero of this pizzeria. Im still a nightguard after all.

 **1 am**

I checked the animatronics on the show stage and they were doing just fine. Toy Freddy was in the middle between Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. And Mangle was at the Kid's Cove lying on the floor. Golden Freddy was in the office (not attacking me) protecting me from this 'Springtrap' guy here. While Golden Freddy was sitting on his position, I hid in the mask and flashed at spring figure standing infront of me with his evil grin and his withered body leaning on the little left. I also checked for BB at the game area for his signal. I didnt know he can laugh, or talk too. I heard a bang sound from the vents. This time its getting louder than the animatronic's footsteps inside the vents. I monitored the hallways for Springtrap's steps. He was not here yet. I was convinced about the incident about the business guy's death. If Springtrap would be able to reach the office, its time.

 **2 am**

I was doing the same procedures by monitoring the same places. Until now, BB saw Springtrap past him behind the carousel. BB signals the animatronics by his laughs. Until, Springtrap heard the noise from BB. He didnt even bother a noise, he just...moved him to the next spot where the presents are. I checked the show stage cam for the toy animatronics. Toy Bonnie proceeds to the Party Room 4 to 'play dead'. Toy Chica proceeds to Party Room 3 then does the same thing that Toy Bonnie do. Springtrap was scratching the walls for any animatronic attention. He then proceeds to the Show Stage and blocks the view of my camera showing his evil eyes on the screen. I was aware that he is coming this way.

 **3 am**

Mangle proceeds to move at the office by using the right air vent as passageway to the office. She got in the office just the right time for me to lend her the camera to check on Puppet. But the thing is, Puppet can't get out of the box. Why? Springtrap taped the entire box to block Puppet's exit. I can't believe this! Toy Freddy did the same thing as the other toy animatronics do. He was at Party Room 2 while Mangle does the same in Party Room 1. All of the toy animatronics are in their places. All even Old Freddy hid his bandmates at the Parts/Service even the camera didn't show them hiding.

 **4 am**

I heard Springtrap's movements from the main hall. He must be closer to the office (or is it) as his smile turned into evil smile. Golden Freddy was still on his position not making movements. I, for one, used a flashlight to light up the vents and the hallway door. BB laughed again as a distraction to Springtrap. Now Mangle pointed the location of Springtrap heading to the office from the middle. I hid myself with a mask while Mangle plays dead from the ceiling hanging above.

 **5 am**

Springtrap was in the office now, staring at me with a grin. Before he marches forward to remove my mask, Golden Freddy jumped at Springtrap for his attack. Golden Freddy punched him in the face while Springtrap does the same. Because of Springtrap, Golden Freddy can't move a bit longer. He was lying down the floor as Springtrap was finishing him off. I found an alarm clock at my desk below and I made it ring to 6am. When heard, Springtrap became disoriented with the sound. His anger became worse as the fire burns in the night. Golden Freddy kicked Springtrap in the body then throws him to parts/service, getting smashed by Old Freddy by the foot.


	6. Gone For Good

After all this racketed mess last night, I was awake inside my mask. Didn't knew its a trick, huh? I thanked the animatronics for saving the pizzeria even Golden Freddy for the help. Without them, then Springtrap can stuff me inside a spring suit like his. The animatronics winked at me as they went back to where they belong into their positions. Suddenly, there are kids and grownups went inside the pizzeria with excitement to see the entertainment.

I went back to the office and checked the animatronics in their places for these activities:

Show Stage. Toy Freddy and his bandmates are singing the 'London Bridge' song at the singing children

Kid's Cove. With Mangle's new body and children eating cupcakes

Party Rooms 1,2, and 3. Where many children did the same with the accompany of grownups.

Celebrating a birthday party with Golden Freddy in Party Room 4.

The animatronics are doing just fine. I also checked the main hall, there was a janitor giving me a thumbs up infront of the cam. I even checked the Prize Corner. There was Puppet who was singing and dancing infront of few children and grownups. I really love my job here at Fazbear's Pizza.

 **12 am**

I believed that the children left with grownups at our place. We started a game night which who get jumpscared is blah, blah, blah dead. The animatronics can be still the way they are, but it was a nice day/night at the Fazbear's Pizza. Oh, and one more thing before it ends, ( **skipped to 6am** ) We all celebrated a party for saving the pizzeria from an evil, withered animatronic that named Springtrap. The monitor views the parts/service all by itself viewing Springtrap sitting on old Bonnie's position saying this message;

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place where children can be found in a playtime of *death* fun. We can all be together

in one and only: entertainment. Its a happy place to see you *DIE...* having fun with my friends in Freddy's pizzeria. The fun never ends in the

*act of murder* playful time of the day. Come and sing my children, for we are here to be 'happy'... (song) when you wanna be happy

and you wanna be free, a little Freddy Fazbears is a place to be..." *evil laughs*


End file.
